Young Justice Karaoke
by DJ Comicbook
Summary: This has Kryptonite, Bounce Wit' Me, I'm Like A Bird, No More and Never Had a dream come true. Lots of innocent fun so tell me what you liked and didn't like.


Young Justice: Karoake Party  
  
"Cass, get the door!" Cissie-King Jones was just a bit too excited. She was going to host a party tonight. It was going to be fun to say the least. She had food and a couple games and a crazy-cool karaoke machine, but only Cassie knew about that one so far.  
  
Cassie hovered and looked through the peep-hole. She lowered to the ground just before Cissie's mother came around the corner.  
  
"Are your friend's here, Cissie?" She asked innocently, and with empathic eagerness.  
  
"Mooom!" Cissie hissed, "We had a deal." She eyed her mom in a violent way.  
  
Cassie tried to lighten her friend up. "Oh, Mrs. Jones, parties are for kids...."  
  
Mrs. Jones put her hands on her hips, to the moaning of her young daughter. "I'll have you know, young ladies, that I was the focus of parties when I was your age... in fact, I could throw a party tomorrow that this city would never forget!"  
  
Cassie smiled warmly, cupping her mouth over Cissie's. "Mrs. Jones, I'm sure you are a party animal, but we'd really like it if we could have some of that beloved teenage independence, please, Ma'am." Cassie flashes her hugest cutest smile.  
  
Mrs. Jones sighs. "Okay, I'll be upstairs, if you all break anything in my house, I'm calling in the Titans." She smiled as she turned and walked up her stairs, laughing to herself. When she was sufficiently gone, Cassie and Cissie looked each other over. Cassie was kinda casual, jean shorts and one of those frilly sholdered shirts in a light blue. Cissie was wearing a full jean outfit, a short skirt, the source of a long mother-daughter argument.  
  
The doorbell rang. Again.  
  
The girls looked at each other and smiled. The opened the door with a sweeping motion at the same time with big wide grins on.  
  
No one was there. They looked around and suddenly Kon-El landed in front of them. He was, thankfully in civilian clothes, khaki pants and a Tommy sleeveless shirt. He was grinning widely. Cassie leapt to him and hugged him around his neck. He laughed a bit, gently taking her off and walking in. "So whose all here?"  
  
Cissie smiled. "Just you."  
  
He raised a brow.  
  
Cassie laughed. "Okay, just us three."  
  
Kon-El just pointed past the two girls. Sitting on the stairwell was Traya and Bart. Traya was their mentor's daughter and Cissie's roomate off at school. Bart was Impulse, one of the original team members. Floating around the living room was the ethereal girl named Secret, whose real name was Suzie.  
  
Cissie and Cassie did a double take. "How did you guys get in here?" Cissie asked, thinking it was kinda funny despite herself.  
  
Traya looked up with a smile. "Bart came here and rang the doorbell. Then he remembered that he was supposed to... literally pick me up from the dorm. He came and got me and we sorta just vibrated through the door while you guys were admiring yourselves.  
  
Cassie laughed and looked to Secret. "And how did YOU get in?"  
  
Secret just laughed as she phased into her human-like form and stood on the ground. "I've been here all day..." She grinned. Cissie rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go downstairs." Cassie led the way and led the teens to the basement of the house. It was set up as party central, a food and drink table, a table full of board games. A floor with blankets and bean-bags and a rented karaoke machine lit up everyone's faces.  
  
"You like?" Cissie asked innocently.  
  
"I like." Kon-El nodded as the doorbell rung yet again. Everyone looked at Bart for a second. He just shrugged. Cissie ran back up the stairs while the others sat down.   
  
Bart was almost instantly in the food, Kon-El looked over the Karaoke book. "They've got everything in here!" Cassie gently hovered, reading over his shoulder.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Mmm-Hmm."  
  
Traya was over at the games and she looked through them. Standard stuff, of course, they would be fun, since they were playing with friends. A voice came from the stairwell.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Robbie!" Cissie pushed Robin down the stairs. Alvin laughed as he stumbled out of the stairwell. He was wearing a hoodsweater and some black jeans. He was thankfully, not wearing shades.  
  
Everyone clapped. Alvin was still staright-faced, as always, but he just nodded and bowed.  
  
"Awww... he's still in Batman mode..." Kon-El teased. "Don't worry, I know how to take him out of that."  
  
Alvin raised a brow. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Kon just grinned and leaned back. "I have no idea what you're talking about...."  
  
Cissie and Cassie gave each other a meaningful look. The doorbell rang. Again.  
  
Cissie rolled her eyes and ran back up the steps as Suzie came over to Alvin, to talk evidently.  
  
"A-alivn..." Suzie began. "We have to talk..."  
  
Alvin just nodded and they went over to the 'bar' area, which was now loaded with sprite. They sat on stools, Alvin was a little nervous, only because his back was to the door. "What is it, Suzie?"  
  
Suzie took a deep breath, well, so to speak. She smiled warmly. "I know that you and... uh... that girl..."  
  
"Spoiler?"  
  
"Yeah..." Suzie looked off, disgusted with just the name, "You guys are uh... something, no one's sure what,"  
  
Alvin would've laughed if he allowed himself. He just looked at her and nodded. "That's true."  
  
She sighed visibly and just blurted her guts out. "Alvin, argh, I just don't want anything I've done before to get in the way of us having fun tonight okay? Cuz you're a really... a really... a... who is THAT?" A strange sparkle appeared in Suzie's eyes.  
  
Alvin turned around to see who was at the stairs. Lagoonboy set something down, it looked kinda heavy, but he had no problem handling it.  
  
Cissie came down behind him, but there were obviously a couple more people on the stairs. "Hey, guys, this is Lagoonboy, he's a good friend of YJ, okay, so make him feel at home? Okay?"  
  
Every nodded and clapped. "He needs a nickname!" Cassie blurted out.  
  
Lagoonboy looked around. "I do?"  
  
Cisse grinned. "I got one!"  
  
Bart spoke up, running his hands over some cheese and nachos really fast to heat them up. "Kermit!!!"  
  
Cissie echoed. "Yeah!"  
  
Lagoonboy just looked around, blinking sillily. "Kermitt... I like it!"  
  
Everyone cheered. Kon-El picked up a can co coke. "Three cheers for Kermit!"  
  
As soon as Kermit and Cissie got out of the way, Lagoonboy's friends came down. Kermit had set down an amp, the others were carrying a keyboard, a guitar and a cool electronic drums set, respectively.  
  
"Hey guys," Kermit began. "These are my travelling buddies, you can call us the frogs I guess..."  
  
Laughter echoed. Suzie swirled around Kermit suddenly. "Hey, Kermie, I'm Suzie."  
  
Lagoonboy smiled, broadly and obviously. "I, uh, hi... I'm La... er, I'm Kermit."  
  
Suzie just laughed. "Well, I know that..."  
  
Cissie kinda nodded, liking that match up. "Hey, guys, you can set up just off the 'stage' I set up there, next to the karoake machine and hook into that."  
  
The other two amphibious guys nodded with a thumbs up. "Way, way cool.... Like totally." They kept echoing back and forth.  
  
Alvin just observed, leaning against the bar he sipped a glass of sprite. Kon-El looked at him directly and pointed at him, mouthing 'your turn is coming, bird-boy.'  
  
Alvin just shook his head. Cassie tickled Kon-El just then, distracting the boy of steel completely.   
  
"Hey, can we get some music going?" Bart asked, tugging Cissie to the machine to start it.  
  
Cissie laughed. "Bart, we can't start til everyone's here."   
  
Bart sighed. "Who else is there?"  
  
Doorbell rings. Again.  
  
Cissie smiles at Bart with a 'guess' type look and the two run up the stairs, giggling kinda silly-like.  
  
Kermit set up his stuff and sat on the edge of the stage. Suzie sat next to him, leaning back, kicking her legs happily. "So tell me about this... Atlantis..." Kermit just smiled.  
  
"Imagine all the most beautiful pinks and yellows you've ever seen and scatter them through every street corner, flowing through every crevice and store and home and castle..." Lagoonboy started describing his home. Suzie listened. "Then imagine being able to fly anywhere at anytime..."  
  
Suzie laughed. "But I can fly."  
  
Kermit blinked. "Oh, okay, well then, imagine everyone being able to fly, but not just fly, to flow..." He looked at her, her eyes were gleaming to him, she was completely into what he was saying. Kermit wasn't used to have cute young ladies into what he was saying. "And... well, it's really, really, kewl..."  
  
Suzie grinned wide... "Tell me more!"  
  
Cissie and Bart came back down the stairs. Alvin looked at them. "Who was there?"  
  
Cissie and Bart were busy 'chasing' each other.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it, big cheese." Lobo came out of the stairway with Anita Maad on his arm.  
  
Anita smiled and waved. "Hey everyone!"  
  
"The Top Teen is in the house!" Lobo laughed as he looked at the stage. "Hey, cool system..."  
  
The frogs gave a thumbs up as Anita trotted over to the game table. "Hey... let's play Monopoly!"  
  
Cassie laughed, having Kon-El in a headlock. "Robin, the world's greatest detective and con-artist and poker face will win." She laughed as Kon-El reveresed her. In mid-air. They settled down, looking at the book again.  
  
Anita sighed... "okay, let's play... Jenga..." She looked around hopefully.  
  
Cissie laughed, letting Bart 'catch' her, as if he couldn't before. "Superboy, tactile telekinesis...."  
  
Anita frowned. "Twister?"   
  
"Secret."   
  
"Truth or dare." She asked?  
  
The whole room was silent.  
  
"O-kaaay..." Anita looked around.  
  
"Oh, how about Scattegories!" She lifted up the box. Instantly Bart was over at the game table, lifting up another box.  
  
"Hey, Candy Land!" He shook it to see if all the pieces were inside.  
  
Anita set her game down, shaking her head. "Nevermind..."  
  
Alvin looked at the karaoke machine. "Who gets to sing first?"  
  
Everyone was a little nervous. No one wanted to get up and found out they sounded horrible.  
  
"C'mon guys," Anita prodded, "We're not lookin for the next Britney Spears..."  
  
Lobo sighed. "Thank God."  
  
Anita continued. "Just sing, y'know..." Anita didn't want to sing because she knew she could and didn't want to make anyone scared to.  
  
Cissie stood up. She took a deep breath. "Well it's my party, I guess, I'll be the first one to go..."  
  
Bart laughed. Cissie gave him a crazy look, he only laughed harder. Cissie looked at Cassie all pitiful. Cassie stood up and brushed herself off. "Okay, okay, I'll sing with you." Cassie smiled as they hopped onto the stage and each picked up a mike.  
  
"What are we going to sing?" Cassie asked? Cissie just shrugged. Cassie rolled her eyes and looked at their friends. "Any requests?"  
  
Kon-El raised his hand. Cassie hesitated. "Any other requests? Any...?" Everyone wanted to hear Kon. "Okay, what is it, Konny?"   
  
Kon-El cleared his throat. "Why don't you sing 3LW?"  
  
Cassie's face lit up in surprise. "Yeah! Wait we need another..." She turned and Suzie had materialized on the stage. "Perfect. Hit the track, yo."  
  
Anita gave Cassie a funny look. Then they both laughed.  
  
Cassie started off, doing a little head movement to show she knew the words. "I getting little tired of your broken promises,promises, Looking at your pager seeing different numbers,numbers Call you when you steady hanging with fellas,the fellas, Hanging with my friends you always getting jealous and jealous, I was with you when you didn't have no dollas,no dollas, Hanging at the crib chlling with your momma,your mamma, Never funded you never brought the drama,the drama, Now you flip the script player please   
  
The girls started off together real smooth. Suzie was the oddball, but she caught on the chorus real easy. "No I'm not the one"   
  
Cissie did the echoes. "say it again say it again oh!"  
  
The girls started swaying together, in fact... Cassie locked eyes with Kon-El. "No I'm not the one." Cissie screams, just bit off key "You do or you don't!"  
  
  
Cissie started teaching the others dance moves now while Kon-El sorta sunk down in his seat. "You do or you don't don't, You will or you won't won't... No more... no more...You can or you can't can't... be a man be a man man... No more... no more."  
  
Suzie started singing by herself... and her voice was beautiful. It was like pure magic flowing from her... it was, so to speak, ethereal. "I just want to know what happen to our love... we used to be best friends where did it go wrong... I just want to see how good it is with me... I'm tried and I'm through with all you lazy games..."   
  
Cissie rattled off the rap words like she had written them herself. And as good as she was, no one could deny it was funny to see a blonde girl wrap. "Hey boy you promise me case fade-but that was last year-boy in the 8th grade-But you ain't biggie baby boy so no it ain't 1 more chance-when your friends around you don't want to hold my hand-and Now you see a girl stylin and whillin by the mix-Popping out the whips the whips the 5 or 6-S fly cromes so with my tones either you do it or you don't!"  
  
Then the girls started just being silly.  
  
The chorus faded out and the room applauded. Bart stood up. Oh, lemme rap. Lobo busted out laughing.  
  
Kon-El nodded. "Bart you're better of providing special effects."  
  
Bart narrowed his eyes. "Will the real Bart Allen please stand up!" He laughed as he ran on stage.  
  
Kon-El stood up. "Hey, will the real Kid Flash please stand up!"  
  
"OOOOOOO!" Half the kids caught the insult. Bart just narrowed his eyes at Kon-El real hard.   
  
"Okay, Superboy, try this on for size..." Bart presses some buttons on the machine. "Are you ready!?"  
  
Every crossed their fingers and hoped for the best. Bart took a breath as the song started. It was the beat to Lil' Bow Wow's first single. "Around here we pop them coddles, Around here we get them dollars, Every girl I see that look right, A speedsta like me just gotta holla" Impulse started walking towards Cissie, who had sat down by now as he rapped.  
  
"This kid here all about stackin' up, Got big head but we can back it up, Long cause everybody get crunk, When we drop in the club starts acting up, I represent the o-r-i-g, i-n-a-l-y-j Team, That's me, suburban wonder, and that boi Konny" He was changing the words... and he was good at it... and he had this infectious rhythm... it's hard for speedsters to miss a beat, supposedly.  
  
"So please believe, What I do ain't never been done, Mobile is where I'm from, I heard what you said, And I saw what you do, And y'all playas really don't want none, From the day to the night, I ROCK, Say what you like, NEVER NOT, Stayin' alive, living the life...Sing-a-long now!"  
  
No one knew Bart could dance. No one knew he could lean and smile in the faces of all the girls at once. Well they did know that... the chorus had females singing "All I wanna do is see you bounce with me bounce with me, Grab a partner hit the floor, bounce wit me, bounce wit me, Some clap others stomp, bounce with me, around here we keep it crunk, bounce with me, bounce with me..."  
  
Every was just a bit impressed, if not straight jealous as Bart's after-image back-up dancers hyped up everything while the 'main Bart' was teaching Cissie to 'bounce.' "It's the B to the O-W, Wow even your girl fall in love, When I smile, The tight little guy you ain't seen in a while, Ignore the hype, just right for you size..." Cissie couldn't really bounce though, she looked like she was trying a funky shoulder work out.  
  
Bart froze for a second to add emphasis, "...When I turn 16 I'mma call her though, And show her how to ride with a baller yo, Let her know why it wouldn't hurt her, To fall in love with a nigga like me along time ago, Sing-a-long now!"  
  
The After-images had the whole room bouncing.  
  
Bart got down and the whole room was dancing still to the afterbeat to the song.   
  
Cissie gave Bart a huge hug. "That was so cool, Bart."  
  
Bart was obviously very happy. Kon-El looked at his watch, something only the ever-observant Alvin would notice. Kon stood up. "Hey, Rob."  
  
Alvin raised a brow. "What, Kon?"  
  
Kon-El grinned evilly. "I pick your song... you pick mine."  
  
Alivn fought hard to resist a smile. "That's a big giant dare..."  
  
Kon nodded.  
  
"You're on." Alvin jumped up. "But you have to go first." He was already at the machine working it.  
  
Kon-El nodded as he picked up the mike. "Y'all ready for this?"  
  
Everyone nodded, but their eyes were on Alvin. He pressed the play button.  
  
Even Alvin snickered in his own straight faced ways when Kon started his words: "I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time, I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, I feel there is nothing i can do, yeah"  
  
Kermit and his frogs were into it something fierce and the karoake machine was all but silent. "I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, after all I knew it had to be something to do with you" Kon-El was looking at Cassie for a second, but he started working the room. "I really don't mind what happens now and then, as long as you'll my friend at the end, If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?"  
  
Kon was into the song would be an understatment, it was like his theme song. "if I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand, I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might...kryptonite"  
  
The kid was good, very good, but it was kinda clear that he wasn't as into Cassie as everyone had predicted he would be. This was clearer to know one more than Cassandra Sandsmark herself. Kon finished literally floating. "If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand, I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might...kryptonite... yeah!"  
  
Cassie got up and left real quietly. It was dark, so she didn't get noticed really. Especially in the commotion when everyone started looking to Alvin.  
  
He looked over Kon-El's shoulder and rolled his eyes. The music came on and most of the room started laughing.   
  
Alvin took a deep breath and started singing. "You're beautiful... and that's for sure... you'll never, ever faaade...And though my love is raa-aaaaare, and though my love is tru-u-u-ue. I'm just scaa-a-a-ared that we may fall throu-ou-ou-ou-ough..."  
  
Someone was coming down the stairs at that moment, Alvin went off on the song, closing his eyes to sing, so he didn't see, the two girls enter from the rear.  
  
"I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away..." Everyone was enjoying it at this point. "I don't know where my home is... I don't know where my soul is... I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away, I don't know where my home is, I don't know just where my soul is..."  
  
Alvin opened his eyes and locked eyes with a blonde in the back of the room. She was wearing a golden midriff and white shorts. She was smiling at Alvin the whole time.  
  
"Your faith in me... brings me to tears... even after all these years..."   
  
The girl next to the blonde was a dark haired girl. She was dressed in jeans and a kewl purple blouse. She whispered a couple words to the blonde and the girl in gold grinned ridiculously as Alvin sang.  
  
"And though my love is rare... and though my love is truuuue... I'm just scaaared... that we may fall through... I'm like a bird I'll only fly away..."  
  
When the song ended, everyone slowly turned around to see who was there. Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown were standing opposite the stage against the wall. Cassandra Cain was better known as Batgirl. Stephanie was better known as Spoiler, and as Alvin's girlfriend.  
  
Cissie giggled. "Welcome, girls, make yourself at home..." She waved them into the circle of friends and then glanced around. Yep. Superboy was gawking at her.   
  
Alvin and Stephanie hugged each other tightly. Cissie looked around, wondering where Cassie was she creeped over to the Karaoke machine. She picked on S Club 7 and clicked the latest single. She knew that if no one sings, it does the song like normal.  
  
The song came on smooth and stuff as, on cue, Bart put dimmed the lights. Even the frogs played a nice backup on percussion and guitar. "Everybody has something, they had to leave behind..."   
  
Cissie hit the atmosphere right on as Alvin and Steph couldn't help but start to slow dance to it, even if the makeshift disco ball was kinda corny. "A regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time..." Lobo stood up and, in his own special way, asked Anita to dance.   
  
Traya was playing Kermit's keyboard with the frogs. "It's no use looking back and wondering... how it could be or how it might have been..."  
  
Kermit himself was kinda dancing with the air, and laughing the whole time. It was kinda kewl to watch, too. "Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go..."  
  
"I've never had a dream come true..." Slowly, like gravity, Kon-El walked to the batgirl.   
  
'Sandy' he whispered. Her eyes lit up and she smiled as he basically taught her to dance. She was some sort of rediculous natural. "'til the day that I found you..."   
  
Bart was waiting for Cissie when she turned around, he offered her his hand and her grin spread ear to ear. "Even though I pretend that I moved on, you'll always be my baby..."   
  
Suddenly this karaoke party has turned into the teen superhero dance... and not a bad one at that. "I've never had the words to say... you're the one I think about each day... and no matter where life takes me too... a part of me, will always be with you..."  
  
Outside a few miles away, Cassie sits on top of a strange roof crying. 'You'll always be the dream that fills my head...' how could she be so silly. Holding onto... this... stupid dream... I mean, Superboy? C'mon. It's like trying to date a Backstreet Boy. Lots of flash, no substance. She sat there getting over herself for a bit.  
  
'Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, Oh baby,' Cassie looked up at the sky... she fumed... she was not going to let this thing beat her...  
  
She looked up in the sky and took a deep breath. Now lets see if we can't beat this thing we've seen coming for ages. 'There's no use looking back or wondering.'  
  
'Because love is a strange and funny thing.' She sighed, she heard the roof creak and a "hey" come from behind her. She spun around and a young man in jeans and a red sweater sat next to her.  
  
"Billy Batson" she was kinda amazed. He nodded.  
  
"We were all invited, but the others are somewhat busy. I saw a streak coming from the house and I followed. I didn't really wanna..."  
  
She just smiled. "It's okay, thank you..." They just looked at each other for a minute, smiled stupidly and eventually just laughed, leaning on each other... 'No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye...'  
  
'No, no, no, no...' Cassie sat up just a little bit... "Billy, I don't want..."  
  
"A rebound?" Billy gave a quick smile. "I'm not the average teenager, if you haven't noticed, espcially inside..."  
  
Cassie nodded she was about to speak... but Billy cut her off... "And neither are you, I can tell..."  
  
She just grinned looking at him, laughing.   
'I've never had a dream come true...   
until the day that I found you...   
even though I pretend that I've moved on...  
you'll always be my baby...  
I've never had the words to say...  
You're the one I think about each day...  
And I know no matter where life takes me to...  
A part of me...  
will always be...  
wi-ith you...'  
  
  
(White your own ending to evening...)  
  
  
  



End file.
